Three Cheers For Five Years
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: Set five years after Taylor left for Paris. Ryan and Taylor both somehow end up back in Newport, do they find their love for each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first post to fanfiction, so i am really nervous. The title of this is a Mayday Parade song, so I can't take credit for that and of course I don't own the OC.**

"So how goes life?" Ryan Atwood had been sitting on the beach for the past hour. He was visiting Newport, but he had no idea she'd be back from Paris. He didn't think she'd ever come back, not with the way she was talking in her emails an phone calls. Those ended up stopping a few years after they went their separate ways.

But she was here now, right in front of him. She looked as amazing as she had when they were together, maybe even more. Her smile was still addicting.

"Life is good. But Ryan, I don't want to talk about me. What about you?" She questioned the only man she had loved in her 23 years of living.

He just stared out at the ocean. Digging his bare toes into the sand. He was only there on business, there was a job that he might be accepting, or if he didn't get the job he was going to grad school. He was a promising Architect, one of the best in his class.

College had been a great experience for him, he learned to focus more on his future than rather focusing on girls. He looked over at Taylor Townsend suddenly noticing her auburn hair was now a darker shade. Her eyes seemed bigger and brighter, showing Ryan that she was truly happy with her life. Or at least that's what he figured.

"Maybe I'd rather talk about you." he smiled at her.

Her face broke into a smile, not wanting to miss an opportunity to talk about herself. He knew that she would tell him, because that's just who she was. He didn't have to ask twice. "Lonely, especially in France. I mean sure there's tons of people there but it just wasn't the same as when I lived here. I've always been an outsider and I was even more so in France. I lived a boring life actually. Taking extra classes in College so I could graduate early and go to Grad school. It was a tough decision but in the end it all paid off. Except I couldn't stand living there anymore, alone like I was. So I came back here to live with my mom and I plan on going back to school to get another some more schooling under my belt before I start my career. Now enough about me, it's time to talk about you, mister" She smiled.

Ryan couldn't help but wonder why she was telling him how unhappy she had been. Truth was he hated hearing that because of all people Taylor deserved to be happy. After dealing with her witch of a mother, and her high school years. She deserved to have the happiest, most wonderful life there was to offer.

"I've been good, to be honest. Graduated, I'm thinking about either going to Grad school or opening the Newport group back up. I talked to Kirsten and she said that the building was still unoccupied and it was all mine if I wanted. But I'm not sure so I'm here trying to figure out what I want. It would be a great opportunity and I could go back to school at the same time if I really wanted to. It's a big decision that I have to make on my own. In college, I dated this girl. We were really serious but she ended up sleeping with my room mate and left me to pick up the pieces but in the end I realized I never really even loved her. I just used her to fill up the void. But now I'm on my own and it's actually okay. At least for now." He never once looked her in the eye for fear that looking in those deep eyes of hers he'd kiss her. How he wanted to do that to her and more, but why was he thinking this way? They had broken up years ago, they couldn't still love each other. It just wasn't even close to being possible.

So he looked out at the ocean, trying to find some sort of sign as to what he should do with his life. "I think the Newport group would be a great idea. I'm not just saying that because you'll be here in Newport with me. It's just you deserve a good life, a good job like this. Plus if it doesn't work out you'll have a great experience and you'll be able to correct your mistakes if you make any." She smiled, and he knew right then that he'd think much more about staying here.

He suddenly felt that feeling, the one he felt when they had their first real kiss, not the one when he was saving her from her terrible marriage, but the one at the pool house where he nearly lost his breath. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that way or what provoked that feeling but it was there.

He watched as she pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear. She looked over at him and gave him a shy smile, all the while wishing he would just say something already. Suddenly he noticed the silence between them.

"You're right, if it doesn't work out I'll move back near Sandy and Kirsten. They are one of the reasons I'm not sure I want to be back here. I'll miss them and little Sophie. Seth and Summer have moved into the same apartment building from me, and I'm not sure it will be easy for me to leave them as well. But this could be good for me, plus I'll have a friend to get me back into the groove of Newport beach" He smiled nudging her.

He noticed as a smile spread across her beautiful face. "I could use a friend around her. I pretty much only have my mother, who by the way hasn't changed one bit! Even after the earthquake everything went back to the way it used to be. I don't know how I thought that woman could change. I'm thinking about getting a place around here somewhere so I'm not living with her anymore. I actually got a job to work on the Newport paper. It's nothing right now but it's enough. I mean I can't live on my inheritance forever." He loved how she rambled, the way her nose would crinkle up when she talked about her mother. The way she talked with her hands.

"Sounds good, if I do take this job then I'll need a place to stay." He said, then he thought maybe they could share a place. But he pushed that aside, he shouldn't even think about that. Even if they would just be living together platonically.

He was interrupted from his thoughts with "How about you and I get a place together. I mean, I understand that it might be a little strange considering out past, but today does mean we are friends, right?" She asked him. He was startled that she had been thinking the same thing he had. He wasn't sure what he should say. Yes they were friends but could he live with her? Of course there would not be anything going on, the both of them were over their relationship, right?

"I might just take you up on that offer, Taylor. And yes this does mean we are friends" He smiled pulling her closer to him with his arm around her shoulder. She suddenly clapped her hands together and cried out "yay!"

"Well don't get to excited I might not even take this. I mean it's a huge deal. I'll have to get employees. You've seen the building it's huge! How can I keep up with that?" He panicked.

He hadn't really thought about all of that but he figured he should start now. "You can handle it. If not you can always rent out some of the building to other's. You'll have me around to push you, and you know how much I love to bulldoze." She smiled up into his bright blue eyes.

He nodded at her, knowing full well she was right. But he was ready to end the conversation and get back to his hotel room to get something to eat. He would ask her but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. "Here's my number, can we catch up later? I'm really tired. This was nice Taylor." He pulled his arm from around her shoulder as he grabbed a pen out of his pocket and writing it on her hand. Not caring that she was probably freaking out because her hand was dirty. "Ryan, you know how I am about this kind of thing" She laughed as he just rolled his eyes at her. "Just program it in your phone as soon as you get home and wash it off, you'll be fine" He smiled standing up and brushing the sang off of his bottom.

He picked his shoes up from in front of him, then offered Taylor his hand to help her up. She gracefully excepted.

"How long will you be here?" She asked as they both walked to the parking lot. "The rest of the week. I'll be leaving on Friday." He said, it was only Sunday so he really hoped she would call.

Maybe by that time he would have his decision made and he could discuss it with her, because to be honest he was totally terrified.

The weird thing about when they broke up, they both knew it was going to happen. They both knew that if they were meant to be together then they would end up together some how some way. So neither of them really dwelled on it. Secretly, the two were still in love with each other but neither of them would admit it, not out loud any way.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

Ryan shuffled back into the hotel room after his talk with Taylor. He quickly reached for his cell phone to call his brother. "Ryan, how's Newport?" Seth quickly answered. Ryan knew his brother would want details about him seeing Taylor so he wasn't even sure he wanted to tell Seth.

"Guess who I ran into today at the beach." Ryan figured that Seth would find out anyway, because Taylor and Summer still talked. Taylor would most likely tell Summer right away. "No idea, who'd you see?" Seth sounded preoccupied, but he wouldn't give up a chance to talk to his brother.

"Taylor." Her name just rolled off of Ryan's tongue, somehow it just felt right to say it.

Seth didn't say a word for a minute and then "so how was that? Figure out you two were still madly in love with each other?" Seth always had to make a comment out of any situation.

"It's not like that Seth. I don't love her anymore. We just talked about my plans, you know for moving back here." Ryan decided against telling Seth about them maybe living together if he did end up coming back. "So, did seeing Taylor make up your mind?"

"Seth, if I end up here she is not going to be part of my reasoning. Why are you so adamant on my relationship with Taylor? We haven't seen each other in years, nothing is ever going to happen between us again." He sure hoped he got that through Seth head, even if he wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

"Sure, whatever. Well Summer is calling me from the other room. She sounds excited, I have a feeling she's already talked to Taylor." Ryan heard his brother laugh before he was no longer on the other end of the phone.

Ryan walked over to the bed and plopped back onto it. He had so much to think about, and he felt like he had far too little time to think about it in.

Kirsten had promised him she'd help him get employee's and set everything up. She even offered to work from her home in Berkeley, helping him with books or whatever he needed. Ryan knew he'd probably take her up on that offer since he knew how bored Kirsten had been since Sophie started Kindergarten.

Everything seemed to be pointing in the direction of Newport Beach, and he knew he'd never get another chance like this. He knew that if he didn't take this now he'd be sorry for it in the future. But somehow he still wasn't sure. Moving here would mean all of his memories would flood back to him. The nights he spent with Seth, Summer and Marissa. The diner where they shared a lot of their meals. He wondered if the model home had been sold, or if it was still as amazing as it had been those years ago. It was all in his past, plus he figured one day he'd have to deal with it all again. Maybe now was the best time for that.

"Ryan." Ryan knew Julie Cooper-Atwood wasn't expecting a visit from her now Step-Son, but he saw the smile spread across her face and figured she was happy he was there.

"Julie, I came to see my little brother" He walked into her home. Julie was still living in Neil Robert's home, but she and his dad had managed to buy it from him and now owned it. Julie quickly gave Ryan a hug before she yelled "Nicky!"

Suddenly a little dark haired boy ran down the stairs. Ryan hadn't seen his little brother in six months, and he actually missed the little boy. "RYAN!" Nicky screamed running into his big brothers arms. "Nicky. I've missed you" Ryan picked the five year old up in his arms. "I missed you too, I made you a picture in school. I was going to mail it to you but mommy said that we would go visit you in a few weeks." The little boy talked. "Well, what if I tell you I might be moving here." The little boy gasped as he hugged Ryan's neck. Ryan knew he didn't know Nicky as much as he knew the Cohen's daughter, Sophie. So if he did end up moving back to Newport he'd make a point to get to know the boy.

"Nicky, why don't you run and get that picture I want to talk to Ryan." Julie had a smile planted on her face, Ryan hoped it wasn't just an act. "Ryan, so you're moving back?" Julie asked him. They walked into her kitchen as she prepared coffee. "I talked to Kirsten, and she said that since the Newport Group has been shut down that I could take it over. It's a really good opportunity and I came over to ask you a question." He was a little nervous. What if Julie said no to his idea? He thought it was a good idea.

"Ask me anything." She told him. "Well, I know you've got a job that you love. But I was wondering if you would be my partner. I've decided to do get it back. I'll treat it a lot better than Caleb. So what do you say? You have really good experience in designing and I thought you could help me out with that part." He hoped that she would say yes, he really wanted her to say yes. "Ryan, really?" She beamed. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her. "YES! To be honest I hate my job with my current company and I've been looking for a way to get out of it but now I have my way! Thank you Ryan, I know we have past and I know you weren't very fond of me back then and I didn't know you enough to know you really helped my daughter, she was at her best when she was with you." Ryan wished she hadn't brought up Marissa, but he knew that it was inevitable. He knew that working with Julie meant he'd be reminded of Marissa a lot more than he had living in Berkeley. "Great, well I'm really nervous about starting it back up. I'm up for the challenge. Kirsten promised to help out, so I'm pretty sure with her help it will all turn out okay?" He questioned. Was Ryan making the right decision? Only time would tell.

"Hello?" It was Thursday night before Taylor called Ryan, and he had been expecting her call all week long. He wondered why it had taken her so long to contact him.

"Hey, Ry. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me at the diner." He glanced at the clock sitting next to his bed. He was in bed and it was only 8:30, he couldn't believe himself. He was the same way back in Berkeley but tonight he had a reason to leave the house.

He walked into the diner. He watched as she studied the menu so intently, as she sipped her water. Just seeing her doing that made his heart drop. She looked up and noticed him walked towards her. She quickly pulled a smile on her face.

"Hey" He whispered sliding into the comfortable booth that he had spent many of his years in Newport at. "So, would you like to tell me what your decision is about staying here?" The girl sure cut to the chase, she looked eager to know.

"Well, I decided to give it a try" He flashed her a shy smile. Suddenly she let out a huge breath, Ryan hadn't even noticed she was holding. "Awesome! Now we can start looking for a house. I took the liberty in picking up a few things on it. I think we should go for a town home. Three bedrooms two baths." She was totally taking over this moving in together thing. It was one less thing Ryan had to deal with so he didn't mind if she took over.

"Just as long as I have a place to lay my head I don't care. Tomorrow I'm leaving to pack up in Berkeley so I'll be back Monday." He told her. "Great, that gives me the weekend to look around and see if I can find us a place!" She was more than excited, Ryan could see it in her eyes. Her hazel eyes spoke everything she couldn't say and Taylor could say a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't really sure about how I was going to go about Ryan and Taylor's relationship. But I'm slowly getting it together. Thank you for the reviews. So here's the 3rd chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

Ryan threw his bag on the floor of his Berkeley apartment. He was suddenly pushed with fear. Fear of what he was getting himself into in Newport, fear of what he was getting himself into with Taylor. Because there was no doubt that attraction was still there. It was there when they hugged, well it was there to him. He still felt that way he used to about her. He figured he always would, she had saved him at one point.

His phone vibrated startling from his thoughts. _Taylor._ She was calling him. Just seeing her name there on the caller ID was making his heart start beating fast. He answered her with a shaky voice that he was glad she dismissed. "So I know you only left this morning but I found the place! It's an adorable little town house, three bedrooms. I love it, it's even got a cute little fire place." She squealed on the phone to him. He couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic she was about them living together. He didn't want to show it, but he was just as excited as she was maybe even more if that was even possible. There was suddenly a knock on the door, he told Taylor they could talk more when he got back to Newport.

"Sandy" Ryan said opening the man who took him in so many years ago. "So, Kirsten says you decided to do it. I'm proud of you, son. You really are going to do great" Sandy hugged Ryan.

"You know, you're right. I just have promise myself work won't become everything to me like it did to Kirsten and Caleb at one point" Ryan shrugged closing the door behind Sandy

. "You won't, you're not like that." Sandy tried to assure him.

"But you saw me with school, Sandy. I closed off to everyone around me. I barely left the dorm room." Ryan exclaimed pacing his small living room.

"Seth said you saw Taylor." Sandy was changing the subject because he knew Ryan was right. "Yeah. We are actually getting a place together. For now, I mean in the future I'll build a home for myself but I just need a place to crash." Ryan was nervous and Sandy could tell. Because the boy never talked unless something was really bothering him.

"Spill." It's all Sandy had to say for Ryan to know what he was talking about.

"I think I'm still in love with her." It was almost a whisper but Sandy heard it loud and clear. He wasn't surprised. The two of them fit, even if she was totally insane. They complemented each other and everyone around them knew they were mean to be. Even if Ryan and Taylor were too stupid to even realize it. "Tell her." It wasn't that easy, not to Ryan at least. "That's not going to happen." He scoffed. Sandy knew Ryan well and he knew that he wasn't lying about that.

Suddenly Sandy remembered why he came to Ryan's. He pulled the check out his pocket and handed it to his son. "What's this?" Ryan asked scared to look at it. "A loan. To help get things started. We don't want you to pay us back but we know you Ryan and we know you'll try." "I can't take this." He tried handing it back to Sandy. "You can and you will, without it do you really think you'll be able to get the company started? You'll need this to pay employee's and start things up. Just take it Ryan. Consider it your birthday present from here on." Sandy let out a small chuckle. Ryan just nodded knowing that Sandy really was right, he needed this money. Ryan wasn't good on taking money from people without paying back, so he knew that once he could he'd give every penny back to Sandy and Kirsten. "Thanks" Ryan finally choked out. "No problem, kid. Now make me proud" Sandy smiled patting Ryan on the back before leaving the tiny apartment.

Ryan was left there staring at the check not sure if this was real or not. He felt like pinching himself but he knew that if this really was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

The house was just as Taylor had described to him. She was rushing around telling the movers where to put each box. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at the girl so frantic about things being perfectly in order.

"Don't laugh at me, Ryan Atwood. If this isn't done right we are going to have a huge mess on our hands once we start unpacking which will start tonight." She took a break from bossing around to talk to him. He leaned up against the island in the kitchen.

The kitchen was opened to the living room which was sort of small but enough for them. There was a small place next to the kitchen to put a table and chairs. Right out of the living room was the stairs. That's where the three bedrooms sat. One bathroom up there and one downstairs connecting from the kitchen. The only bathroom upstairs was in the room Ryan had taken. Taylor was upset that he chose it but she wasn't about to argue instead she told him he had to share it with her. She explained that the downstairs bathroom was too far at night. He just nodded knowing full well why she wanted to come into his room, but he didn't say it. He planned on never saying it, so he just nodded and smiled at her.

After the movers left they both sat down in the living room with their take-out. "So do you like it?" She asked looking around the room. Boxes were everywhere right now but he knew that Taylor would make sure that by the morning all of the boxes would be out of there even if they had to work through the night. She couldn't stand clutter.

"It's better than my apartment in Berkeley." He shrugged picking up his container of noodles. "Oh, was it bad or something?" He was happy to know that she was curious about his life, but he knew that she only meant it because she was nice and nosy at the same time. "Terrible. Too small for even me to stay there." He let out a small laugh remembering one night where he had gone out, bringing home a girl from the bar. They stumbled their way to the bedroom but never made it because by the time they stopped running into things the mood was gone. He wasn't mad thought, because truthfully he wasn't sure if he would have been happy with himself in the morning.

Ryan felt like he belonged here. He felt like he should have been here all along, living with Taylor. He wondered if he would ever tell her how he felt, probably not. Ryan and speaking his feelings didn't really go together. But Ryan knew that if he didn't say something to her then he'd lose her again and Ryan really wasn't sure if he could handle that a second time.

**Thank you again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided for this chapter that I would do it from Taylor's POV, when you read it you'll realize why. This chapter is probably not how to you saw my story going but I promise you there is a method to my madness. Thanks for all the reviews. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 4

Taylor wasn't sure how her life had come to be this way. Her dream had always been to live in Paris. Living in Newport and writing for the local paper was not on her list of things to do with her life. Also add in her secret that she kept hidden from everyone but her mother. Then there was falling in love with Ryan Atwood, but here she was standing in the middle of her new house realizing that her feelings for him were still exactly the same as they had been all those years ago, nothing had changed. Although Taylor knew living with Ryan wouldn't help those feelings but it just wasn't something she could pass up.

It'd been two days since they had moved in together and still Taylor kept a secret hidden from him. It wasn't something small that she just pop up in a light conversation. It was something she had to sit down and talk to him about, whenever that would be.

Taylor sat down on the new couch and called her mother. "I was wondering when you would call. It's time you get this thing out of my house." Veronica didn't even say hello to Taylor which didn't surprise her. Taylor's stomach clenched up at the thought of her mother being mean to one thing that mean more to her than anything in her life.

"Mom, she has a nanny. I'm sure Bella isn't causing that much trouble." Taylor knew her mother was getting fed up with her daughter, she just wasn't ready to tell Ryan. It's not that she was ashamed of her daughter, _their_ daughter, she just knew that after all these years of not telling him would make him mad at her. That was the last thing Taylor wanted. It was inevitable though, Ryan would find out about Bella somehow because the little girl couldn't keep staying with Veronica.

Asking Ryan to move in with her was not part of the plan she had for telling him about Bella. This was going to make things worse.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Taylor could sense her mother's brow furrowing at her through the phone. "No, mom. What am I supposed to say 'hey Ryan by the way I've been lying to you for the past four and a half years, you have a daughter.'" Just as she spoke those words Taylor felt a presence in the room. She couldn't look because the only person that would be in her living room would be Ryan.

"What did you just say?" Yes, it was Ryan alright. Taylor still couldn't look up. She was in shock as she closed her cell phone in the middle of her conversation with her mother.

Taylor stared down at her toes as he kept asking her the same question. Avoiding the question would get her nowhere but it was the only thing she could think of doing right then. She wasn't ready, she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready. She got herself into this mess though.

She shouldn't have asked him to get a place with her, then maybe she could have kept the little girl away from Ryan. Ryan had too much in his life to accomplish to worry about them.

"Taylor!" Ryan walked over to the couch and sat next to her as he pulled her chin over to look at him. Taylor tried everything to not look into his eyes because she knew as soon as she looked into them she'd be caught and she'd confess everything to him. But it was now or never, of course Taylor would have chosen the never part.

"Her name is Bella, she has your eyes and hair." It was all she could manage to say through the tears that were now escaping from her eyes.

Truth was Bella was everything like Ryan, she just didn't have his eyes and hair she had every one of his features. Looking at the little girl you wouldn't even know that Taylor was her mother.

"So, you're telling me after all these years and these past two weeks let alone these past few days we've lived together, you never found the need to tell me that I had a daughter?" He looked hurt, but she could understand that. She had kept the most amazing little being away from him. Most importantly though she kept that same amazing little girl away from her father.

Taylor knew she would have given anything to have her father in her life growing up, so she wasn't sure why she was doing this to her daughter.

Many nights she would sit by the phone wishing she could just pick it up and dial Ryan's number but it never happened, then she decided that it was best that he never knew. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, but it would hurt Bella.

Taylor was about to explain when suddenly Ryan shot up from the couch and out the front door slamming it behind him. Taylor sat there crushed, knowing she had just hurt the man she was still madly in love with. Taylor wanted to go after him but her body just wouldn't allow it. She sat there crying in her hands for what felt like hours before she dried her tears and grabbed her keys. She was going to make this better.

Taylor walked into the front door of her mother's mansion glad that she had composed herself before leaving the house because suddenly she was rushed up to by her little girl. "Mommy! I missed you!" The little girl cried latching onto Taylor's legs.

"Hey sweetie, Mommy missed you too." Taylor said crouching down to be at eye level with the blue eyed girl. "Veronica said that you're taking me home with you." The little girl beamed. Taylor's mother refused to let Bella call her grandma, she was far too young to be a grandma.

"Yeah, Bella what do you say about meeting your daddy?" Taylor knew that all Bella wanted anymore was a daddy.

When they lived in France, Taylor always told her that it wasn't possible for Bella to meet her daddy because he lived too far but now here she was in the same town as him and she was still wanting to avoid this. Bella's eyes grew wide as she hugged at Taylor's neck almost knocking Taylor down.

"Finally! Taylor you took far too long. I had Bella's nanny pack up her things for you. Then I took the liberty of firing that woman. Hoping that you would get the hint because obviously I am not watching that thing." Veronica never changed. Taylor was starting to realize that her mother would never change. "Thanks" Taylor whispered grabbing the bags that Veronica had pointed out to her.

"Mommy, mommy!" Bella tried to get Taylor's attention as they headed out to Taylor's car. "What is it Bella?" Taylor was almost at a breaking point, she was almost to tears again.

"What's wrong mommy?" Bella stopped in her tracks as she stared at her mother. "Nothing. Come on, he's waiting." Taylor tried putting on a smile as she lied to her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so after my last chapter I couldn't stop myself from writing another. It's the effects of not being able to sleep, but I know this story is totally taking a strange turn but I promise it will get better. Just bear with me here! **

Chapter 5

_How could she keep my child a secret from me?_ Ryan thought as he sat down on the beach. The same spot he was in when he spotted her two weeks ago. She should have told him, he would have been there for her. Instead she lied. Now here he was with a broken heart and not sure what to do next. How could he love her if she would keep something like that from him? What else was there that she hadn't told him? The truth was he couldn't not love her, even after this. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the cries of a child from behind him. He did however notice a figure standing up in front of him. _Taylor. _

"What do you want?" He couldn't look up at her so instead he sifted sand through his fingers.

"I want you to meet your daughter." Her voice sounded strong as she pulled the little girl in front of her so that she was facing almost eye level with Ryan. "Ryan I want you to meet Mirabella Elise Atwood." He was staring at the little blue-eye blond in front of him as Taylor told him her name. He wasn't sure if this was all real, it was like he was almost staring at a mirror, minus the fact she was a girl and only four.

"Hi." It was all he could seem to let escape from his lips as he sat there staring at her. "Mommy is this my daddy?" The girl looked up at Taylor. He watched as Taylor nodded and the little girl's face lit up. Ryan was caught by surprise when Bella almost knocked him into the sand with her forceful hug. He didn't know what to do. He was too overwhelmed. He still couldn't speak as the little girl let go of him. As much as he just wanted to embrace the child again, he couldn't.

"Why did you lie to me?" He looked up at Taylor. "Can we talk about this at home?" He knew she didn't want to talk about this in front of the kid, but he just had to know why. There had to be a valuable reason as to why she would lie to him like that.

Ryan realized now why Taylor had insisted that they live together. It was because of Bella, or at least that's how he saw it.

When he finally looked up into Taylor's eyes he realized that he couldn't stay mad at her, but right now it's all he could do. In time he'd stop but it was too soon for that.

Ryan watched as the two made their way back to Taylor's car leaving him alone with his thoughts. He couldn't go home yet, he had to figure everything out. Here he was thinking that coming to Newport he'd restart things, get his career started. Now he was a father to a four year old kid that he didn't even know existed before that day.

Ryan pulled out his cell phone as he dialed Sandy's number. Sandy would know what to do, he always seemed to know. "Ryan, what's going on?" Sandy sounded surprised that he was getting a call from Ryan but Ryan didn't really notice it.

"Taylor has a kid, she's mine. Sandy, I'm a father." Ryan couldn't hold it in, so he knew jumping to the point of his phone call would be the best decision.

"Wait, did I hear your correctly? You haven't seen Taylor in five years."

"Yeah, well the girl is four." Ryan said pulling his hand through his hair as he let out a huge sigh.

"She's just now telling you?" Ryan nodded like Sandy could see him before saying "The girl looks just like me, it's scary."

"I'm sorry I still can't get over the fact that Taylor kept this from you." Sandy was right, this wasn't something that Taylor wouldn't keep from him unless she had a really good reason for it.

"Same here, I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out." He looked behind him and realized that Taylor's car was still sitting there. She was sitting in it watching him talk to Sandy.

"Have you talked to her about it? Did she give you a reason?"

"No, but I don't know if I'm ready for a reason." He wanted the reason, but he just wasn't ready for it.

"I don't know what to tell you then, Ryan. You're going to have to figure this one out on your own." That wasn't what Ryan wanted to hear, he wanted Sandy to tell him what to do. To tell him how to go about this.

Ryan closed his cell phone as he stood up and brushed the sand off of him.

He started walking back to his car when he saw Taylor get out of hers. Bella stayed in the car while she played with something.

"I'm sorry." She folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry? That's all you can say? Taylor! You kept my child from me and all you can come up with is sorry?" He was probably going about this all wrong, but what was he supposed to do? Accept the fact that she lied to him and be okay with all of this?

"You don't understand! I did it for you! I kept her away so you could live your life without worrying about us. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but Ryan in my shoes I'm pretty sure you'd do the same. You didn't deserve to have to give everything up to take care of us. That wasn't what you were destined for, and it still isn't." That was her reason?

"You could have let me make that decision for myself, Taylor. I grew up without my father! You did too! So how could you do that? How could you go to sleep every night realizing that I was out there not knowing about her? How did you go to sleep at night knowing that little girl was missing me from her life?" He yelled. This was probably a bad place for them to be doing this but neither of them made an effort to move their fight elsewhere.

"You don't think I felt guilty? I felt guilty every night I laid my head to my pillow! When she asked about you I couldn't even show her pictures because I felt so guilty for doing this to the both of you."

Ryan didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to live with her, he just wanted to go back to Berkley and forget about the Newport Group. He wanted to forget he had a daughter, and try to remember Taylor the way she used to be. He couldn't do that now though. He was in too deep to just leave and forget everything.

"Two weeks ago sitting on this beach with you made my heart melt, but right now sitting on this same beach you're making my heart hurt. So I'm going home." It was the only thing he could think of doing right then. As he passed Taylor's car he watched as Bella had her face pressed up against the window. He couldn't help but smile at her, but only for a second before he remembered what Taylor had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Chapter. I realized I made Ryan a little cold towards Bella in the previous chapter so I had to soften him up just a bit. Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 6

"You can take this out on me, Ryan but do not for one second that this out on her!" Taylor had waited three hours for Ryan to come back to the house. She'd been pacing ever since she had gotten home. Bella was sleeping silently in Taylor's room, but after seeing her daughters disappointed face that Ryan hadn't really acknowledged her sent Taylor through the roof.

Ryan walked right past Taylor for the kitchen acting as if she wasn't even there. "We need to talk about this, Ryan!" She tried stepping in front of him but it didn't seem to phase him, once again he side stepped her.

"What do you want me to say, Taylor? Do you want me to tell you that everything is going to be okay? Do you want me to act like what you did didn't hurt me? It did Taylor a lot, especially since I realized I'm still in love with you! How could you not tell me?" Hearing the words 'I'm still in love with you' come out of Ryan's mouth shocked Taylor more than anything else he'd said to her.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking when her lips collided with his. She expected him to pull away but when he didn't she deepened the kiss. "What are we doing?" He pulled back whispering against her lips. "I don't know but do we have to stop?" With a shake of his head Taylor went back in for another kiss.

"Mommy." Before things could get too deep they were brought back to reality in the form of Bella. Taylor instantly broke apart from Ryan as she heard her daughter. Her lips tingled longing to feel his on them again.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Taylor turned around to face the little girl. Bella just shrugged as Taylor walked over and picked her up.

"How about we get back to bed?" She asked the little girl.

"Can daddy take me?" Taylor was surprised by her daughter. Even after Taylor tried to explain things to Bella, it seemed that what she had told Bella had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Baby, Ryan has to take a shower so I'll tuck you back in." Taylor lied. She hadn't even looked over at Ryan, she was far too afraid of the expression he might be sporting on his face.

"It's fine, I can take her." Ryan walked over nervously as Bella beamed. "Are you sure?" Taylor asked as Ryan took the girl from her arms. "Positive" He smiled.

Taylor waited a minute before following them up the stairs. "How did I know you would follow us?" Ryan asked holding Bella in the doorway of Taylor's room. "Go 'way, daddy's putting me to bed." Bella smiled big as she tightly hugged herself closer to Ryan. Ryan laughed as Taylor turned away from her daughter and Ryan. "Fine." She huffed walking towards the stairs.

Taylor leaned back against the couch waiting for Ryan to return. The seconds felt like hours as he stayed up there with her daughter. She couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. She knew Bella, and she knew her little girl would be talking his ear off right now.

"Before you say anything Taylor, let me talk." Ryan said before Taylor eve noticed he was back in the room. "What just happened before I put Bella to bed didn't mean anything." Even though he asked Taylor to just let him talk first she had to say something "But you said you loved me…"

"Taylor, just listen to me. I do love you but right now trust is stronger than love and I don't trust you. So until I can fully trust you again there can't be an us. I just want to focus on Bella, I have four years to make up for." He wasn't done but Taylor took his pause for being finished. "I understand that but…"

"Jeeze, Taylor! I just want to be able to talk to you for a second without you jumping in. You just sprung this all on me in one day and you expect me to be okay with it all? You want me to open my arms up to you and kiss you like nothings wrong? Well I can't and even if I could I wouldn't." Taylor just sat there on the couch watching him pace back and forth in the living room.

"I want you and Bella to live here, okay? I want to get to know that little girl up there sleeping. Let me get to know her before I get to know you again, please?" Taylor could see the pain in Ryan's face. All Taylor could do was nod as she got up from her position on the couch to the stairs.

"I'll still be here when you're ready." She whispered before walking up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet you thought i'd never post on this fic again. You're probably going to hate me for what I do to them in the future of this fic. I'm leaving for North Carolina on Sunday so i probably won't be posting for a week or so unless the place i'm staying in has wireless internet but I'll have lots to post when i get back though cause it's an 8 hour drive there (i live in Florida) okay enough jabbering on with the story!**

Chapter 7

Ryan Atwood's world was expanding far too quickly for his liking. One second he's moving back to Newport, the next he's seeing Taylor Townsend again, then they move in together and then out of nowhere she springs a child on him. Yes, this was all moving just a little too rapidly for his liking. He knew he couldn't take it out on the child. No, this was all Taylor's doing. She might have thought her reasoning was good but to Ryan it wasn't. He hated knowing he had missed out on the first four years of his daughters life.

Ryan opened his eyes the next morning to find someone over him. He was a little shocked to see the small face. "Hi." She gave him a toothy grin. He grinned at her.

"Hi." He rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "Mommy said I could wake you up!" She jumped up in the bed. This girl was definitely Taylor's daughter. Then it hit him she was his too. That scared him to death.

"Oh did she?" Ryan sat up yawning.

"She's cooking breakfast. Mommy makes yummy breakfast. Come on, daddy we need to go eat!" She jumped out of his bed. She was still wearing her pajama's from the night before with her blond hair up in a slightly messy ponytail. Ryan followed Bella down stairs feeling a bit uneasy about all of this. It was strange how the kid had already attached herself to him and she had just met him the day before after he had been a complete jerk to her at first.

"Morning." Ryan spoke out not looking at Taylor but at Bella who had jumped up on the stool with ease. "Good morning, Ryan. I'm sorry for Bella waking you up she was just so excited…" Taylor didn't turn around to look at him as she kept cooking.

"It's fine. I needed to get up anyways. I have to go to the Newport Group building with Julie today."

"Oh, I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favor." Taylor finally turned around to look at me. Ryan couldn't believe how amazing she looked in just a pair or sweats and an old t-shirt. His breath caught watching her. He almost forgot to breath.

"Yeah?" He was finally able to choke out.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" She looked a little confused.

"Perfect, uhm what's the favor?"

"Well, I need to go and get Bella's things out of storage to put in the spare bedroom…so I was wondering if you could watch her today?" Ryan could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek nervously. He smiled a bit at this. He was a little surprised that she would let him watch Bella but after all she was his daughter.

"Yeah, sure. She can come with me." He said resting his elbows on the counter next to where Bella was sitting.

"Really?" The small child perked up. "Really." Ryan smiled at her.

"Yay!" Bella jumped up and lunged for Ryan's neck knocking him back a little. "Thanks, Ryan." Taylor turned back around to the stove smiling.

"Okay, Mirabella you be good for daddy today. Okay?" Taylor pulled her daughters jacket over her shoulders. Bella rolled her eyes at her mother before running and grabbing Ryan's hand to leave.

"She'll be fine." Ryan nodded to Taylor before he led Bella out of the house. Taylor just stood in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips. This was strange, seeing Bella with Ryan. It had been what she was dreaming of since the day she found out she was pregnant with Bella. Seeing her daughter and the guy she would always love together made her feel whole. It gave her hope that things were finally going to work out the way she needed them to.

"Who is this?" Julie clapped her hands together seeing Ryan enter the old building. Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. The place was trashed.

"This is Bella. Bella this is my step-mom, Julie." Ryan introduced the two. He could see all of the questions that Julie wanted to ask in her eyes. He just shook his head.

"I'll explain later. Now what do we need to do with this place?" He said turning the attention away from Bella. Julie started going on about hiring cleaners and painters and buying new furniture. Ryan tried to listen his mind just wasn't in the right place. He had to get himself together for this business, for his life. Ryan wasn't used to having so much responsibility on his shoulders like this. It was slowly weighing him down.

"Why don't I go get Nicky from Frank and the four of us will go to lunch at diner." Julie spoke after they had discussed everything that needed to be done to the building.

"Yeah, just let me call Taylor and ask if she wants to come." Ryan ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Bella was sitting on a box swinging her small legs back and forth. Julie nodded and walked towards Bella while Ryan made the call.

"She said yeah. So we'll meet you there." Ryan reached for Bella's hand after getting off of the phone with Taylor.

"Mommy's coming too?" Her face brightened up a little. "She sure is." Ryan told her.

"Is Julie coming, too? She's funny." Bella giggled. Ryan shot Julie a strange glance.

"Yes I'm coming too. I have to go pick up my son, Nicky he's about your age." With that the three of them walked out of the building. Ryan led Bella to an empty booth in the small diner. She scooted in and he sat down next to her.

"Where's my mommy?" She asks resting her elbows on the table. Ryan smiled at her. She was just so cute.

"Right there." Ryan looked up to see Taylor walk through the diner door in a swift motion.

"Mommy!" Bella yelled out. "Hey, baby." Taylor smiled sitting down in the booth.

"Julie and Nicky are going to be joining us." Ryan informed Taylor.

"Oh!" Taylor smiled. Just then Julie bounded into the diner with a small boy behind her. "Julie!" Taylor jumped up and hugged the older woman's neck.

"Taylor, it's been far too long." Julie returned her hug. "Is this Nicky?" Taylor pointed to the shy looking boy.

"Yes this is. Nicky this is Taylor she and Ryan used to date. That is Bella, well Ryan never told me what she is to him yet…but right now I'm figuring she's Taylor's." Julie spoke to the small boy while realizing what was going on. Taylor laughed nervously making room for both Nicky and Julie to squeeze in to the booth.

"Bella is mine and…Ryan's." Taylor didn't look up as she said this instead she busied herself with looking at the menu in front of her even though she already knew everything good that was on it. Ryan looked a very confused Julie and decided to explain.

"I didn't know about Bella until yesterday but she's mine."

"Wow…this is a shock." Julie nodded her head.

"Tell me about it." Ryan mumbled under his breath. Taylor finally looked up at them nervously.

"Enough about all of this how about we order!" Taylor quickly changed the subject. She didn't want this discussion to go any longer she was ashamed of what she did enough without both Julie and Ryan making her feel worse. Taylor had never eaten lunch in such an awkward atmosphere. There was a huge elephant in the room that Taylor wasn't ready to approach yet so she kept quiet just like the other two adults. The children were both jabbering about something that Taylor wasn't even paying attention to.

"It was really nice to see you again, Taylor. You should bring Bella over to play with Nicky some time." Julie hugged Taylor before leaving the diner with Nicky.

"Well if that wasn't awkward." Taylor spoke out as Ryan paid for the food.

"Sorry. I didn't think it'd be that bad." He shrugged standing up and helping Bella out.

"Me either, but what else do I expect?" Taylor shrugged picking Bella up and walking out of the diner in front of Ryan.

"Did you get all of Bella's things?" Ryan asked Taylor once they had both reached outside. "Yes, it's all in her room." Taylor said simply before putting Bella into the car seat that was in Ryan's car.

"I guess we'll see you at home then." Ryan said. Taylor nodded . Ryan climbed into the car and looked back at the small girl in the backseat. She had already fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable looking position. Ryan took a deep breath and turned the car on. If that small lunch was awkward Ryan could only imagine how awkward things were going to be around Sandy and Kirsten with Taylor and Bella. They wouldn't hold back their questions like Julie had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Probably didn't see this one coming...and I know it's moving quickly...hmm. Sorry. Anyway, RT won't get together for awhile. Uhm, this fic will go all the way to Bella's fifth birthday. Hence the name...**

Chapter 8

"She's sick." Taylor told Ryan out of nowhere. It had been a week since she had told Ryan about Bella. The little girl adored living with her father but Ryan was noticing how she would get tired so easily and fall asleep at the most random times. She didn't run around as much his younger siblings did.

"Sick as in she has a cold?" Ryan asked looking over at Taylor. He knew right away that's not what she meant. His stomach suddenly sunk and it took everything in him to not panic.

"A year ago she was diagnosed with leukemia. She went into remission six months later. It's back…" Taylor looked on the verge of tears right now.

"And you choose to tell me now?" Ryan felt the anger surge into his body. He didn't understand why she liked to keep so many secrets from him.

"I didn't tell you because…I didn't think it'd come back at least not yet…Ryan, I'm scared. I'm so scared…the last time we went through this…she was so weak…she…God, what did I do wrong? What in my life did I do for my little girl to deserve this?" Taylor ignored his questions. She was too worried about Bella to answer him.

It was two days ago that she had decided to take Bella to the doctor. For her annual check-up. She had noticed that Bella was a bit more sluggish lately, she hadn't really thought much of it. At least not until she saw the look on Bella's doctor's face. And then the call she got from the doctor the next morning. She hadn't told Bella yet. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her little girl about this. Not again.

So, she decided to tell Ryan first. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told him yet that Bella had cancer in the first place. She wasn't sure how something like that could slip her mind, but it had.

Taylor felt his arms around her shoulders as her body heaved as she cried.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered now angry at himself for not being there for Taylor and Bella that year ago when she had first been diagnosed. Then he realized he couldn't have been. She hadn't told him he even had a daughter.

"I'm so stupid. I should have included you in our daughter's life way before now, Ryan. I shouldn't have hidden this from you…" She whispered not looking at him but speaking into his shoulder.

"It's okay…" He rubbed her back with his palm needing her to stop crying.

"What if they can't make it better this time? What if she….Ryan what if our daughter dies!" Taylor finally looked up searching Ryan's eyes. His face fell at what she said.

"Die?" He choked out suddenly feeling much more sick to his stomach than before. "She can't die…I just…no." He shook his head not wanting to think about that blonde girl in there dieing.

"Ryan…" Tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"How did you do it?" He questioned.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Handle all of this alone?" He asked keeping his hand rubbing circles on her back.

"I don't know…I just…did it. I thought I had to. I didn't think I had any other choice." She told him.

"You did…I could have helped, Taylor. I could have been there for you and Bella both through all of this. You didn't have to do this alone."

"All I know is I never want to do it alone again. Even if we aren't in a relationship, Ryan. I want you there for Bella…she's going to need you so much right now…" She told him.

"I'm going to be there for the both of you." He said.

"Thanks…God, how am I going to tell Bella? She's been so happy lately…now this is something that's going to crush my baby."

"How'd you tell her the last time?" He asked her.

"She was only two…she didn't know what was going on…"

"Wait…I thought she was four…"

"She just turned four last month." She said.

"Oh…." He felt terrible for not even knowing his own daughters birthday. He had to keep reminding himself that that wasn't his fault.

"We can tell her together." He told her pulling her closer to him and laying back on the couch with her at his side. This felt good. This felt right but he had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't have a relationship with this woman, not yet. Not until he could fully forgive her…not until he knew his daughter better.

"I wish we didn't even have to tell her." She put her hand on his chest along with her head.

"I can't…I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry for not telling you before…I just wanted to forget all about it, you know? I needed to forget all about it…" She said to him.

"Yeah…"

"Do you hate me?" She lifted her head a little to look at his eyes. He shook his head.

"Disappointed…but I don't hate you….Taylor, what's going to happen? I mean…I don't know much about cancer…"

"She'll get chemo therapy. She'll be in and out of the doctors a lot. Lose her hair. Get really weak…barely leave her bed…It's not going to be easy…especially not this time…"

"Oh…"

"Can we wait to tell her in the morning? I just…I need you to hold me right now. She's already sleeping…"

"In the morning." He repeated closing his eyes. Soon enough the both of them were fast asleep on the couch, the TV still roaring in the background. Dishes left unattended in the sink. None of that mattered. The both of them just needed the other's touch. It helped…but both of them knew that right now nothing was going to help until that little girl upstairs was all better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm, sorry about this...Bella's not going to die. I can pretty much promise that.**

Chapter 9

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Bella's looking from her mother to her father scared by the look on their faces when they wake her up early to talk.

"Bella, baby girl…" Taylor sits on Bella's bed and pulls Bella up to sit on her lap. She kisses the top of her daughter's head before looking at Ryan. He sits down next to them and wraps his arm around his ex-girlfriend kissing the side of her head.

Taylor gives Ryan a smile knowing he's going to be there through all of this. Knowing that he won't leave their side. Ever.

"What's wrong?" Bella lays her head back on Taylor's chest before looking at her father.

"Remember when you got real sick, Bell?" Taylor asked running her hand through her daughters white blonde hair. Bella nodded. "Remember how we went to the doctor the other day?" Bella nodded again. "Baby…you're sick again…" Taylor wrapped her arms tightly around Bella's body as the little girl cried in her mother's arms.

"Why?" Bella whispered. Taylor looked at Ryan. This was too much. Way too much for her to handle.

"I have no idea…baby girl." Taylor whispered.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to get sick again." Bella cried.

"You didn't do this, babe. This isn't your fault." This was breaking Ryan's heart as he took his arm from around Taylor to reach for his daughter. He needed to hold her. Make her feel better or at least safe. "You're going to be okay." He rubbed her back once she was in his arms with her face buried in his right shoulder. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. You'll get through this." He was mostly trying to reassure himself. He knew he needed to be strong for both Bella and Taylor sake but this was hard. He didn't know what to do about this.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

Ryan looked at Taylor. He knew he'd do whatever possible to make sure that little girl lived, she already had a place in his heart, but he also knew that was something he couldn't promise her or her mother.

"I'll do my best, okay?" He says. Bella takes that answer nodding starting to calm down from crying so much.

"Can we stay home today and watch movies?" She asks. Ryan looks at Taylor. He has so much to do with the Newport Group building and getting everything situated but he also knows he can't turn down that beautiful face of his daughter.

"I'll call Julie." He says.

"I'll call work and Bella's school." She says. Ryan gives her a smile. He can't believe that Bella's in pre-school.

"Can I pick the movie?" Bella removes her face from Ryan's neck finally.

"Of course, baby girl." Taylor tells her. She was able to stop crying so that Bella wouldn't see. Bella smiles before hopping off of Ryan's lap and walking out of her room. Ryan laughs. She's still in her pajama's and her hair's all messy.

"She's going to pick Cinderella. Then we'll watch Ariel next if she can make it…" Taylor tells Ryan.

"Sounds good." Sure enough Bella comes back into the room holding up her favorite movie. Cinderella.

"I'll go put it on." Ryan takes the movie from her hands and starts out of the room wanting to give Taylor some alone time with Bella.

"I love you Mommy." Is all Bella tells her mother before following her father out of the room. She catches up with him and takes his hand.

Taylor watches this. As much as she loves that Bella's become attached to Ryan and as much as she loves that they are getting along…she misses having her little girl to herself. She knows it's selfish but it's strange to Taylor having to share Bella.

-

"That took all of five minutes…" Ryan glanced over at his daughter who within the first five minutes of the movie had fallen asleep quickly.

"It will happen a lot." Taylor spoke quietly just looking ahead of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sandy called…he wanted to know if we wanted to go to Berkeley one weekend…you know to visit with Bella but I told him probably not because she probably wouldn't be feeling good…" Ryan spoke uncertainly.

"Did you tell him?" Taylor asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Thank you…I'm sure we can go up there for a weekend. Bella will be fine." She gave him a smile.

"Will you tell them?" He questioned.

"I don't see why not. It's not like it should be some big secret…I'm just scared their going to hate me for what I've done…keeping your daughter from you." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about that anymore, Taylor. I don't care…it happened and neither of us can change the past as much as we really want to…"

"Okay. Is it bad that I'm still in love with you?" She grinned. Ryan didn't say anything to her. Because he felt the same. Because he knew if he said something it was either something he didn't want to say or something she didn't want to hear. So he just looked ahead of him and that conversation was completely over.

-

"Ryan." Sandy Cohen spoke into the phone.

"Hey Sandy." Ryan took a deep breath.

"What's going on? You sound upset." Sandy was good.

"Yeah well…I talked to Taylor and she said that it'd be okay if we went up to Berkeley for a weekend with Bella." Ryan told him.

"That's great! Sophie's going to be so excited."

"Yeah…well I'm going to have to talk to you later…Bella's up now and she wants some ice cream." Ryan grinned looking over at the blonde on the couch. Taylor had to go to her office quickly leaving Ryan in charge of his little girl.

-

"Daddy…I don't feel so good." Bella clutched her stomach tightly before bending over and throwing up whatever had been in her stomach all over the backseat of Ryan's car. Ryan glanced back. He wasn't worried about his car. That could be fixed…or cleaned. He was worried about his daughter. He pulled over to the side of the road and quickly got out. Upon noticing Bella in a crumpled state in her car seat he also saw the blood…

"Bella…" He shook the girl. She wasn't responding. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Taylor!? Something's wrong…" Ryan spoke or more like yelled into the phone when he called the mother of his child. She had said something and then told him to take Bella to the hospital.

This wasn't good. Not even close.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe i'm actually updating this fic but, i plan to update it more often. Nothing too big going on here. Next chapter will be longer.

Chapter 10

Ryan Atwood paced the halls of the hospital almost to the point he was biting his fingernails. Taylor hadn't shown up yet. Something about traffic. He didn't care. All he cared about what the little girl the doctors refused to let him see until they knew what was wrong with her.

"Ryan!" Taylor yelled running down the hall towards him. "Is she okay?" She could barely breath once she reached him but that didn't matter. What mattered was Bella.

"They won't tell me anything." Ryan shrugged at her feeling even more nervous as the seconds ticked by. He just wanted them to tell him something. Anything would be better than nothing.

"Are you kidding me?" She threw her hands up in defeat falling into step with Ryan as he continued to pace. Neither of them had noticed, no, they were both too worried about their little girl.

The both of them rushed up when they saw a doctor.

"Is she okay?" Taylor asked quickly.

"She's fine. She just got a little dehydrated…now we were wondering when you wanted to start the chemo therapy. We think it would be best if it were soon."

Taylor huffed at the doctor. She hadn't wanted to start thinking about all of that. It was too soon, too much.

"Can I see my daughter?" She stepped up to the doctor. He gave her a defeated smile before turning around. Taylor and Ryan both followed closely behind the man.

"Bella." Taylor gasped as the doctor led her into the room. Bella was laying in the hospital bed with an IV in her arm. "You okay, baby?" Taylor ran a hand through the girls hair. She gave her mother a nod before taking a deep breath. "You sure?"

"Yes." Bella was able to get out. Ryan turned his attention towards the Dr. He wanted to know why she had thrown up blood. That couldn't have anything to do with her being dehydrated.

"What's really wrong with her? I know she's sick but should she be throwing up blood like that?"

"Sometimes that can happen. I think you should only be worried if it becomes a constant thing. More than twice you should come back to the hospital." He told them. Ryan was still unsure about all of this. A four year old shouldn't be going through something like this. She should be healthy and able to run around like other kids her age.

Taylor stood up and asked the doctor if she could speak to him outside leaving Ryan alone with Bella.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." The four year old blinked.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiled reassuringly at her running his hand through her blond hair.

-

"Maybe we should delay this for another weekend." Ryan tried bringing down Bella's suitcase. It had been a week since Bella had been in the hospital. "She might not be up for the ride."

"Ryan, it's going to be okay. I promise. She's been doing good all week, the doctor even okayed the trip." Taylor felt strange being the one having to reassure Ryan, she was sure that used to be the other way around.

"I wanna go, Daddy." Bella grinned and then pressed her lips into a pout. "Please?" She tried to bat her small eyelashes.

"I can't say no to that." He groaned walking over and picking her up. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Both Taylor and Bella yelled out.

"You do know Summer's not going to forgive you for this, right?" He raised an eyebrow at Taylor as they got situated in the car. Bella was already happily seeing along with the music that was coming out of her headphones.

"For what?" Taylor looked oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Not telling her about Bella."

"How do you know she doesn't know about Bella?" Taylor fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, I just figured. Wait, does Summer know?"

"No."

"Hence the reason why I said she's not going to forgive you." He said backing the car out of the driveway.

"She's going to be at the Cohen's?" Taylor's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't tell me she was going to be there! Ryan, we can't go. Turn this car back around."

"There's no turning back now."


End file.
